


The Other side of the Mirror

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, fairies as witches, witches as fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Trying my hand at writing the witches as the heroes of the story.  They ended up as fairies after doodling them as such.  Really hope that you all enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I'm not the only one that always found it just slightly odd that they were always having the heroes out-number the villains like they did. Hopefully I can keep things interesting.

Hearing the sounds of the morning outside slowly brought Isabelle into the waking world once again. Reaching over after the window to close the blasted thing and return to sleep. The day was hers and intended to have as much sleep as she could possibly claim before the school year started once again.

“Icy, dear, time to get up!” she could hear her foster mother calling.

Turning over and hiding her head under her pillow. She was staying put, thank you!

“Icy, I'm going to need your help in the shop again today!”

“You've demanded that I help everyday this summer,” Isabelle groaned, rolling over away, “Aren't you breaking some sort of child labor laws with this?” 

“Not when they're your child, Icy,” her foster mother was already countering, opening the blinds and shocking Isabelle into the waking world full and complete. 

“Must you do that?” Isabelle groaned, pulling her pillow over her head, “I've still got time before school starts again!” she continued, hopeful that this might win her something this time around.

“Now, young lady!” her mother ordered, all but knocking Isabelle out of bed with fright.

Isabelle groaned, picking herself up off the floor and shaking the rest of the sleep from her head. The other people at school got to enjoy their vacations, but apparently foster children were cheap labor in this country. That had been a rather unpleasant landing to be sure. That was going to leave a bruise before the day was over. Add that to her discomforts...

Looking out the window once again, she wondered if today would be a good day to go out to the park after she was able to escape the flowershop this afternoon. It would be pleasant enough if she could get out there before the sun started going down. That was going to be the trick though...

 

“Isabelle! You can head out now if you want!” her foster mother called over her shoulder, barely having told her those words before the teenager was out the door, “Really, that girl...”

 

Isabelle was riding her bike through the trees, enjoying the breeze against her face. The only thing she ever really liked about summer was the time away from the cramped classrooms and aggravating people.

“Look who it is!” well, most of the time anyways, “The little orphan girl. Out earning your keep the way you're supposed to?” Mitzy called from her car window as her friends/cronies laughed behind her.

“Isn't it considered dangerous to be driving so soon following a frontal lobotomy?” Isabelle shot back, refusing to actually look at them.

There was an indignant squawk from inside the car before Isabelle started riding once again, feeling a small amount of satisfaction over her words. Someone needed to knock those three down a peg whenever the opportunity showed itself.

The breeze continued to be nice the entire ride toward the park, making her almost regret that she would be ending once she got to the park itself. Settling her bike against a tree, there was something off about the air. Walking through the trees, Isabelle could hear something going on ahead that didn't sound the least bit normal for the place.

“What's going on up there?” Isabelle asked herself as she pushed forward, moving branches out of her way as she continued forward.

Reaching the clearing, Isabelle was started to find herself looking at a young woman about her own age fighting off tiny creatures that were already beginning to overpower her with their numbers.

“Get back already!” she was yelling right before a blast of light erupted from her hands and sent the creatures flying backwards.

What was going on here? This couldn't have been actually happening, couldn't be real, right? Isabelle wasn't sure if she was actually seeing this or if the pollen from the shop had finally gotten to her brain.

“What's going on here?” Isabelle asked, gaining the attention of the creatures surrounding the other girl and bringing them after her, “Not good,” she found herself muttering, backing away from the creatures in question.  
The little imps were already on her before she could think of anything to do in response, pulling at her clothes and making escaping nearly impossible now.

“Get away!” Isabelle shouted, throwing her hand out to protect herself from them.

There was a crackling sound heard through the air. When she looked back, the monsters were frozen in place, floating in a thin wall of glittering material before it collapsed to the ground around her. Looking down at her hands, Isabelle was confused about what was happening today. This wasn't real, it couldn't have been.... could it?

“Nice one!” the girl with wings announced before having to duck away from another set of the creatures, “Never seen a shield like that before!” she added.

Isabelle was still startled by what happened, backing away slowly until she bumped into something much larger then the creatures they'd been facing thus-far. Looking up slowly at what she'd bumped into, Isabelle was stunned to find herself looking at something that more then likely would have been a lot scarier if not for the glasses he was wearing about then.

“Move!” the creature yelled, startling Isabelle out of her reprieve and sending her crashing to the ground in a heap.

Isabelle watched the creature storming after the other girl, fearing for her safety. Reaching out after them, Isabelle prayed that she could do something to help this time around. The creature was soon running away with his backside frozen and taking the other little creatures with it.

“Nice one,” the other girl called before collapsing to the ground and giving off a near blinding light.

Isabelle couldn't look directly at the girl until the light finally died down leaving her behind wearing an orange dress and without her wings. Well, she was in a new pickle as her father would often say.


	2. Chapter 2

They were as careful as they could while carrying an unconscious person around furniture, but they were able to get the girl onto the couch as gently as they possibly could. Isabelle was still confused over what had happened back in the park. That couldn't have been real but there she was, watching a girl that had previously been fighting in the park, sporting a pair of wings against a group of goblins.

“You're sure that you saw all that?” her father was asking, sitting himself down on the chair across from the couch, “I mean, you know how this sounds, right?”

“Yes, believe me, I wish that I was making this up. But I saw what I saw out there and that's beyond anything that I've even read about in storybooks, but here she is and there those things were and here I am telling you what happened,” Isabelle said, resisting the urge to start pulling out her hair out standing there, “What is going on here?!” she finally asked right before the girl started waking up.

“Ugg,” the girl groaned, started sitting herself up, “Where am I?” she asked, looking around the room, “Oh, I remember you,” she started, pointing at Isabelle, “Where are we?” she asked again, sounding a little embarrassed at herself.

“This is where I live,” Isabelle answered, trying to wrap her head around everything happening that day, “And this is my dad, he's the one that did most of the carrying to get you here,” she continued, motioning over at her father.

“Hi,” Mike said, giving a small wave.

“What and odd castle you live in,” she commented, looking around.

“This isn't a castle,” Mike said, confused all over again.

“What else do people live in?” she asked.

“Um, a house?” Isabelle offered, trying not to roll her eyes as she stood there.

“Oh, how pleasant,” the girl answered, looking around, “What's a house?”

“You're in one,” Isabelle said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Ah, how wonderful,” she answered, “My name is Diaspro by the way. Princess of the southern half of the planet Eraklyon,” she added rather matter-of-factly.

“I, uh, don't think I've seen that country on any map,” Mike said, scratching his head.

“Oh, it's not a country, it's a planet,” Diaspro said, startling them both, “By the way, that was an impressive ice shield that you cast back there. I've only ever seen witches use something like that,”

“Wait, ice shield? What is she talking about Icy?” Mike asked, looking over at Isabelle. 

“I'll talk about that after,” Isabelle answered, “But what do you mean, ice shield, what are you talking about?” she then asked Diaspro, feeling more then a little frustrated with her day thus-far.

“You don't know about magic on this planet?” Diaspro asked, sounding confused herself.

“Yeah, that stuff from childrens' books and the like,” Isabelle said.

“And yet you were using it yourself not that long ago,” Diaspro answered.

“I'm not ready to dismiss the idea that we weren't somehow sharing a delusion,” Isabelle answered.

Diaspro sighed before raising her arm in the direction of the fruit bowl on the table, all of them watching it float upward and the fruit colors change bizarrely before they settled back down again.

“Still having doubts?” Diaspro asked, looking at them both tiredly.

“Well, that was certainly different,” Mike said, his jaw hanging slightly limp.

Isabelle remained completely silent throughout the whole sight, attempting to figure out just what she was witnessing. There needed to be some logical explanation for what she was seeing. Magic was something from kiddie books and the like, it wasn't real. Wasn't it?

“And what about you?” Diaspro asked, looking over at Isabelle.

Isabelle couldn't find words at this point, completely stunned as she currently was. Diaspro's response was to grin as she settled back into the couch.

Isabelle needed to get out of there and clear her head. There were two people that she could still count on to provide sanity in this world. She started for the door, feeling eyes on her back despite trying her best to ignore the feeling.

“I'd like to go with you,” Diaspro said, standing up all-be-it somewhat unsteadily.

“No offense, but aren't you just a little over-dressed for walking around town?” Isabelle asked, motioning to Diaspro's outfit.

“Oh, right,” Diaspro said, looking at herself over, “Just a moment,” she said, raising her arm and twirling around once.

Isabelle watched Diaspro's attire change from a formal-ish dress to a pair of khaki capris and a single-sleeved red crop-top.

At this point, there was no possible way that Isabelle could deny things after this. But she was still worried for her sanity after everything she'd witnessed that day.

“Yeah, I'm going out, follow if you want to,” Isabelle said after a moment of staring.

Diaspro was close of her heels out the door.

 

“So this is your planet,” Diaspro breathed, looking everywhere she could as fast as possible, “You're telling me that you still have wheels on your vehicles?!” she asked rather loudly, moving in closer then Isabelle was comfortable with to one of the cars parked at the side of the street.

“Would you please not do that, or talk so loud for that matter?” Isabelle asked, feeling herself flushed with embarrassment and attempted to look as though she wasn't with the odd blond.

“Sorry, your planet is just so quaint. Do your vehicles still run through combustion?” Diaspro then was asking, still uncaring about the volume of her voice.

“Yes! What else would they run on?” Isabelle was quickly reaching the conclusion that this woman was still crazy even though the whole magic thing turned out to be real.

“Uh, magi-fision, like any other civilized planet?” Diaspro offered, sounding as though she were the one insulted.

“You're telling me that cars where you're from are basically magical driving nukes?!” Isabelle was getting more and more frightened the longer she listened.

“What's a 'nuke'?” Diaspro asked after a long moment of silence.

Isabelle was completely stunned at this point and couldn't find words to fit their current situation. They were left there, staring at one another for several minutes before Isabelle finally gave up and started walking once again.

Diaspro was at her heels again, looking at everything as fast as she possibly could. Isabelle was going to need an asprin when this day was over.

 

 

“I can't believe that we lost track of her that easily!” a high-pitched but melodious voice was yelling, making everyone else present twitch and glare at the speaker.

“Musa, I already explained to you what happened,” a more nasally voice spoke, sounding more then slightly irritated, “Whatever planet she crossed with was sending out a type of radiation that proved incompatible with my monitoring spell,”

“That part we all understand, Techna,” someone clad in dark-green said, dusting her light-brown hair back from her eyes, “What she sounds as though she's trying to ask is more along the lines of how the little brat could have known that she could find such a planet to hide herself on where she did,” she added, running a finger along the underside of her plant.

“Thank you, Flora, but I can speak for myself,” Musa snapped.

“Was that really called for?” blond hair was dangling over the side of the over-hang, “We aren't animal's after all,”

“And you don't need to be up there acting as though you're somehow above all this,” Aisha said, glaring up at the blond.

“You say that as though I'm not,” Stella answered, rolling over and sticking her tongue out at the other girl.

“Everyone, would you please?” Bloom asked, her voice freezing everyone in the room in their motions, “What's done can't be undone so it would be best that we start figuring out what to do from here,”

How someone with the power of fire could maintain such a cold exterior was confusing to even them after all the time that they'd known her.

“Nuut! NUUT!” Bloom called, begging to grow impatient.

“Yes, ma'am?” the troll asked, standing in front of Stella's dress-form to their irritation.

“Where are your glasses?” Stella asked, rubbing her forehead, “Tell me you didn't break them again,”

“Uh, I didn't break my glasses?” Nuut asked, turning to face the blond witch embarassedly.

“Honestly, Nuut, this is honestly the most illogical possible outcome from all your previous times with eyewear,” Techna said, rubbing her eyes.

“Regardless,” Bloom started, “Gathering the rest of the information that we need is the highest priority right now. Nuut, you're going down there and finding that little tart and then you're going to bring either her or a chunk of her that Techna can analyze it already. Well? Get going already!” she snapped as they watched Stella teliport him out of the room, “Good help is so hard to find,” she muttered once Nuut was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr while you're at things. It's a little chaotic, but then again, so is my brain. https://captain-kinna.tumblr.com/


End file.
